El secuestro
by Nia-otaku
Summary: Pues un dia normal Levy se encuentra con un chico y se hacen amigos. Gajeel celoso los sigue dia a dia hasta que al fin un dia tienes motivos para pegarle... La historia se puede parecer un poco a la de Lucy ya que me dio la idea. GaLe
1. Capitulo 1: El encuentro

Era una dia normal en magnolia. El sol brillaba mientras que de un gremio en particular se oia un bullicio impresionante. Fairy Tail considerado uno de los mejores gremios de la zona estaba de juerga. Los ciudadanos no se extrañaron cuando oyeron aquel monton de ruido ya que eso lo hacian dia tras dia.

Dentro de este habia bastante gente. Cierto chico en particular de pelo rosado y bufanda blanca llamaba mucho la atencion ya que se peleaba con un chico de pelo negro y sin camiseta ni pantalones. Una chica rubia paso al lado de ambos soltando una simple frase:

-Gray tus ropas –Le dijo Lucy mientras no se paraba. La reaccion del chica fue ponerselas rapidamente.

En la barra sentado se podia ver a Gajeel. Como siempre sus facciones eran duras y afiladas. Su mirada roja penetrante imponia mucho mientras que su larga cabellera negra le daba cierto aspecto devastador. El joven mago no dejaba de contemblar a una chica que estaba sentada a unos pocos sitios de el. Levy como siempre estaba tan sumida en la lectura que no notaba los ojos del Dragon Slayer clavados en su cara.

-¿Por qué no vas a saludarla? –Le ofrecio su amigo Lily, el Exeed. -¿Qué tengo yo que ver con esa enana? –Le miro fieramente miestras cogia un vaso de agua que una sonriente Mirajane le habia puesto delante. –Como no dejas de mirarla… -El gato le miro divertido mientras que Gajeel soltaba un ligero "Tsk" antes de empezar a beber.

-¡Levy-chan! –Lucy se habia acercado a la peli-azul mientras esta volvia del mundo de las letras.-Hola Lu-chan, ¿Qué querias?-La pregunta con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer se sientiera molesto, ya que aquella sonrisa no iba dedicada a el.

-Han abierto una nueva librería, yo ahora no puedo ir pero alomejor mañana te acompaño-Contesto su amiga sonriendo igual.-Claro voy a hechar un vistazo-Mientras la pequeña maga se levantaba, Lucy no pudo evitar pensar que esa era la respuesta que mas la pegaba. El dia que no quisiera ir a una biblioteca o librería, ese dia se acabaria el mundo.

Mientras Lucy pensaba esto riendose la joven ya habia salido del gremio, entonces Lily que no le habia quitado ojo a las chicas sonriendo miro a los lados buscando a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Lily?-Dijo un pequeño gato azul que acababa de llegar volando.-He perdio a Gajeel de vista.-El unico comentario que hizo el gato fue un fuerte "Aye" levantando una pata.

Levy caminaba tranquila siguiendo la instrucciones que le habia dado Lucy poco antes de irse. Lejos estaba de pensar que, de tejado en tejado, un joven mago de hierro la seguia.

-_¿Por qué hago esto?-_Penso Gajeel mientras saltaba a otro tejado sin perder a Levy.-_¿Ahora me dedico a espiar a Levy? Me estoy volviendo blando…despierta de una vez Gajeel tu no eres asi.-_Se regaño a si mismo aunque de poco sirvio ya que continuo siguiendo a la maga de escritura solida.

Levy se paro delante de una tienda y contenta entro. Gajeel se quedo en el tejado de enfrente esperando a que saliese con impaciencia

En la librería:

Levy paseaba entre las estanterias. Iba pasando la mano por todas las tapas. Todos aquellos volumenes en sus manos cobraban vida. No podia esperar a coger alguno y comprarlo. Pronto se encontro ena seccion que le interesaba bastante: Horror.

Empezo a leer los titulos de los libros hasta que vio uno que le llamo la atencion. Alzo la mano para cojerlo pero entonces otra mano rozo con la mano un poco mas grande que la suya y mas dura tenia sujeto el tomo sin sacarlo del todo mientras que la mano de la joven estaba encima de esta. Levy siguio el brazo hasta que vio de pie frente a ella a un chico de pelo corto y rojo. Llevaba atada al cuello una cadena. Vestia una camiseta de manga larga marron y unos pantalones negros.

-Perdon lo siento esque al ver el titulo iba a cogerlo pero te has adelentado, dilculpeme.-Levy aparto la mano y se dio cuenta de que tenia las mejillas ligeramente calientes.

-Ho no es nada tranquila ha sido una coincidencia.-El joven la sonrio mientras que sacaba el tomo.-¿Te gusta el horror?.-Pregunto el chico tranquilamente.-Si, bueno en general me gustan todos los libros, aunque en especial prefiero el miedo.-El chico no respodio de inmediato y entonces la miro decidido.-Bien hagamos un trato. Tu me enseñas la ciudad y yo te regalo el libro, ¿De acuerdo?

Levy no contesto y medito la oferta, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos hablo

-Vale venga estoy libre, no tengo nada que hacer.-Sentencio la maga.

El joven pago el libro mientras Levy salia de la librería esperandole fuera.

El joven Dragon Slayer se sientio aliviado al ver que salia pero aquella sensacion duro poco ya que al cabo de un par de segundos detrás de su compañera salio un chico. Ambos se quedaron hablando y de repente Levy empezo a reir con una risa calida y alegre, algo que hizo que la sangre de Gajeel hiviera.

-Quien demonios es ese sujeto y porque esta con mi Levy.-Acto seguido se empezo a sonrojar al darse cuenta que habia dicho "Mi Levy".-De todas maneras…¿Por qué me preocupo tanto? ¿Por qué me pongo asi por ver a Levy con otro chico?.-El joven no queria decirlo aunque fuera susurrando pero savia el porque aunque desecho esos pensamientos en cuanto vio que les habia perdido de vista.

-Diablos….-Maldijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a saltar de tejado en tejado para encontrarles.

Continuara


	2. Capitulo 2:Un Gajeel celoso

Gajeel seguia saltando de tejado en tejado buscando al duo. Solo se habia despiestado un momento y de repente ya no estaban.-_¿Donde se habran metido la enana y ese sujeto? Como se atreva a hacerla daño me lo cargo.-_

Por fin el mago encontro a su amiga con el chaval, eso hizo que la sangre del fiero Dragon Slayer comenzara a hervir de nuevo. Estaban torciendo una esquina. Cuando pasaron Gajeel se bajo del tejado escondiendose detras de esta, mientras que ambos se sentaban en un cercano banco. El moreno veia como Levy reia y hasta aveces se sonrojaba. Cuando pasaba eso le davan ganas de coger al chico y darle semejante paliza que no lo reconoceria ni pensaba que podia hacerlo cachitos chicquititos y darselos de comer s Salamender.

Gajeel seguia matandolo con la mente hasta que una pregunta formulada por el chico llego a sus oidos.

-Y dime Levy. ¿Tienes novio?- La maga se puso roja, al igual que Gajeel. No sabia porque pero estaba colorado. El mago deseo gritar a pleno pulmon que si, que ella tenia novio y era el. Tambien deseo que ella lo confirmara y se lo dijera a ese sujeto.

-No la verdad es que no.- Eso hundio un poco la moral del Dragon Slayer. Aunque una parte de el se dio cuenta de que si ella no tenia novio por lo menos tenia una oportinidad o alguna.

-¿Te gusta alguien Levy?- Pregunto el chico curioso. Levy se torno mas roja, mientras que por dentro de Gajeel, una furia inimaginable ardia. ¿¡Quien se creia que era ese sujeto para preguntarle algo tan privado a su queria Levy!?.

Este no se dio cuenta que al pensar esto habia dicho "Su queria Levy". Tampoco se dio cuenta que, incoscientemente habia colocado una mano en el muro y habia apretado tanto que se habia quedado con un cacho de pared en la mano.

Esta vez el mago no se hizo ilusiones. Sabia que Levy diria que no, aunque si decia que si luego nombraria a alguno de los perros falderos que la acompañaban.

-Si, es del gremio...- Continuo Levy. Su amigo le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que dijera el nombre.- Se llama Gajeel, pero para el soy invisble, como si fuera una diminuta mancha- Levy se habia puesto las manos en la cara de lo roja que estaba.

Gajeel no dava credito a lo que oia. Su rsotro no cambio mucho aunque por dentro queria salir corriendo y abrazar a Levy. Queria decirla que a el tambien le gustaba y que muchas veces se quedaba mirando como leia. Se sentaba a su lado sin que se dira cuenta y sonreia mientras ella estaba en su mundo. Que aquellos helados que le llegaban sin ser pedidos era orden de el. Queria decirla que la queria.

-Bueno lo mejor es preguntar pero oye si sigue sin hacerte caso llamame. -Ambos amigos hecharon a reir por la broma. Gajeel no. Mientras pensaba en mil y una forma de matarle se dio cuenta que se habian leventado y se habian ido volviendoles a perder.

_-Rayos, no puedo dejar a ese sujeto solo con la enana__-_ Se volvio a subir al tejado en buscan del duo.

continuara


	3. Capitulo 3: Muchos lios

Por fin Gajeel les encontro._-Madre mia como pueden desaparecer tan rapido-_Penso mirandoles desde arriba.

Los jovenes hablaban sobre el libro habia comprado en la librería.

_-Que aburridos solo hablan de libros-_Penso mirando a Levy. Aunque dijera eso le encantaba ver a Levy leer.

**-Pues la verdad yo nunca he leido ese libro por eso iba a comprarlo-**Iba contando la joven maga

**-Claro yo tambien, si quieres lo leemos juntos-**A ambos se les habia olvidado la promesa de visitar la ciudad. La peliazul asintio muy emocionada.

El pelirrojo asintio sacando el grueso tomo de cartera marron y lo abrio cogiendo la parte izquierda con su mano tambien izquierda. Levy fue al reves. Al hacer esto se tuvieron que juntar un poco juntando sus hombros. Levy al ser mas bajita podia perfectamente apoyar la cabeza en el hombre de este. Gajeel apreto los dientes bastante molesto.

_-¿Qué tendra ese sujeto que no tenga yo?-_Se pregunto asi mismo mientras mentalmente le mataba a puñetazos.

El Dragon Slayer siguio observando hasta que movimiento de el hizo que perdiera los estrivos. El chico habia pasado su brazo derecho por la espalda de la chica, como abrazadola y poniendo su mano en su costado. Levy al estar tan absorta no se entero y paso otra pagina.

El moreno se puso en pie en el tejado crujiendose los nudillos, estaba realmente enfadado. No sabia quien se creia que era pero le haria pedazos.

Gajeel fue a saltar del tejado cuando una voz familiar lo paro.

Lucy habia torcido la esquina y sin fijarse en su compañero paso delante de el sin fijarse hasta llegar a espaldas del duo. La rubia habia gritado el nombre de su amiga y esta se habia girado haciendo que su amigo rapidamente quitara el brazo. Gajeel con unligero "Tsk" se sento en el tejado a observarles.

Lucy por su parte habia visto la cabellera de azul de Levy sin contar su simbolo en la espalda. Se habia soprendido a primera vista ya que estaba con otra persona. Al hacercarse pudo observar mejor al chico. Comenzo a mirarle mejor pero su amiga la interrumpio.

-Hola Lu-chan-Dijo Levy en frente de ella sonriendo.

-Hola Levy-chan…¿Quién es tu amigo?-Dijo mirando a su amiga y depues al chico.

-Me llamo Yuk. Yuk Mersten-Muy sonriente le tendio la mano a Lucy. Esta le estrecho la mano.

-Es un amigo que me he encontrado en la librería –Le explico la peli azul

El mago de hierro no se perdia conversacion incluso ya sabia el nombre de ese personaje. Siguio mirando apuntando mentalmente el nombre que acababa de oir en su lista negra.

-Levy estaba muy preocupada por no hablar de Jet y Droy como te fuiste por la mañana y ya es casi de noche.

Y era verdad. Habian estado toda la tarde hablando. Ninguno de los tres se habia fijado en que ni siquiera habian comido. Levy se sorprendio y se giro rapidamente al pelirrojo.

-Yuk me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde si quieres mañana seguiamos leyendo-Lucy agarro de la mano a levy mientras que esta con la mano libre se despedia de el.

El chico por su parte habia estado sonriendo y habia despedido a Levy. Cuando ambas torcieron la esquiva Gajeel se quedo mirando a Yuk. Este noto la mirada del Dragon slayer y se giro hacia el. Le aguanto la mirada sin saber muy bien porque hasta que el moreno se levanto y saltando se dirijio hacia su casa a olvidarse del tema.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Unos nudillos golpeando algo sacaron a Gajeel de su sueño.

Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su casa. No le habia apetecido ir al gremio. No le habia apetecido nada desde ayer.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se levanto de su cama para dirijirse al salon, donde estaba la entrada. Los nudillos seguian golpeando con insistencia la puerta.

**-Que pesados-**Murmuro cogiendo una pieza de hierro y llevandosela a la boca.

Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro delante de el se encontro a Lucy y a Happy.

Ambos parecian cansados. Gajeel se llevo un chasco aun con el hierro en la boca. Esperaba que fuera Levy. De repente vio a Happy y a Lucy decir algo a la vez pero al estar en sus pensamientos no se entero.

**-¿Qué?-**Dijo Gajeel cogiendo otro trozo de hierro y mordiendo un cacho.

**-¡Levy deja el gremio!-**Volvieron a repetir ambos bastante preocupados.

La unica respuesta del mago fue dejar caer el trozo de hierro.

Continuara


	4. Capitulo 4: Secuestro

**-¿Qué?-**Volvió a repetir Gajeel, pero esta vez no es que no les hubiera escuchado es que simplemente no se podía creer lo que oía.

-**He encontrado una nota en su cuarto esta mañana. Me he pasado a saludarla y la puerta estaba abierta. En su cama estaba esta nota. -**Happy que estaba a su lado había emitido un simple "Aye" corroborando lo que había dicho la rubia.

**-¿La enana? ¿Dejando el gremio? Eso es imposible. Cuando eso pase Lily se volverá azul y empezara a decir "Aye"-**Dijo el mago pensando que ambos le estaban tomando el pelo.

**-Compruébalo tú mismo Gajeel, aquí está la nota-**Le contesto el Neko, parecía que no se había molestado con la broma. Este extendía una carta ya abierta. El moreno la cogió con desconfianza y entonces la giro.

Con una caligrafía muy bonita y típica de Levy estaba escrito "Para todo el gremio". Gajeel la abrió y lentamente la leyó.

"_Querido Fairy Tail:_

_He decidido buscar nuevos horizontes y viajar. Hay tantos lugares y tan hermosos que conozco solo por los libros y me gustaría conocerlos realmente. También hay cantidad de libros que no he leído y me podrían ayudar a ser mejor o más fuerte. Por eso dejo el gremio. Lo siento mucho a todos pero es mi decisión o quiero viajar. Por favor entenderme. No creo que ninguno de nuestros caminos se vuelvan a encontrar por lo que me despido de todos. Una vez más pido perdón a todos._

_Con cariño_

_Levy McGarden"_

La carta era breve pero decía todo lo que a Gajeel le interesaba saber. Este en menos en lo que Ichiya tarda en decir "Men" había tirado la carta y había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Lucy y Happy que lo habían visto todo se quedaron de piedra pero rápidamente salieron corriendo intentando encontrar a Levy para pedirla explicaciones.

La misma idea se le había pasado a Gajeel por la cabeza y siguió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. El moreno se dio cuenta de esto último por lo que se paró en seco.

_-Tengo que encontrarla y pedirla explicaciones. ¿Dónde habrá ido? Pero… ¿Levy es capaz de hacer eso?-_Pensó el mago.

Un fugaz pensamiento se le paso por la mente. Mas que un pensamiento fue una imagen. La cara de alguien: Yuk. Desde el principio no le había dado buenas vibraciones.

_-¿No será que…?-_No, era una idea demasiado descabellada. ¿Para qué querría Yuk secuestrar a Levy? .El mero hecho de pensarlo era una gran estupidez.

Y otra vez el Dragon Slayer salió corriendo sin rumbo. Salto a un tejado y fue saltando. De repente un olor llego a su nariz. Olio a fresas y a libros nuevos. Levy, tenía que ser ella. Gajeel habría reconocido ese olor a kilómetros. El mago sin pensárselo dos veces empezó a saltar en la dirección de la que el olor provenía.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gajeel se encontraba frente a un viejo caserón bastante destartalado a las afueras de la ciudad. De una patada derribo la puerta principal y entro corriendo. Cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría pensado que no conoce el significado de la palabra discreción.

Empezó a subir escaleras. Había tres pisos y él se recorrió los dos primeros en vano. Había bastantes habitaciones en cada piso y tuvo que ir abriéndolas de una en una ya que al entrar había perdido completamente su olor. Sabía que estaba allí dentro ya que lo olía pero vagamente. Su olor estaba mezclado con un olor a antigua y a cerrado. También olía bastante a polvo y podía percibir otro ligero olor de algo o alguien que desconocía. Subió al tercer piso y buscando se encontró una habitación bastante grande que no tenia puertas solo un gran boquete para que que quisiera pasar.

Entonces les vio. La escena que tenía delante era horrible e irrumpió en la sala gritando.

**-Aléjate de MI levy. Si no lo haces te alejare yo a golpes.**

Yuk se aparto de Levy le sonrio malvadamente.

-Que empieze el espectáculo.

Continuara


	5. Capitulo 5:Lo que paso en realidad

_Horas antes…_

_Levy habia quedado con Yuk para seguir leyendo el libro que habia comprado. Se sentia feliz y contenta. Iba caminando por las calles felizmente. Se encontro al joven pelirrojo apoyado en el arbol del parque de Magnolia. Se quedo mirando el arbol y un monton de escenas llegaron a su memoria. Aquella noche. La noche en la que Gajeel la ataco a ella y a sus amigos. Habia saltado del tejado y en menos de un segundo Jet y Droy estabn tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse._

_Entonces le toco a ella. El dolor fue insoportable y hasta deseo la muerte. Gajeel no tenia compasion y la atacaba como si fuera cualquier persona a su nivel. Tras jugar un rato con los tres el moreno les subio y les ato al arbol. Pero no le basto con eso. Encima le pinto el simbolo de su gremio en el estomago. Una gran humillacion._

_La peliazul sacudio la cabeza evitando aquellos pensamientos. El habia cambiado y ahora la defendia. Por eso ella lo queria. Se acerco al pelirrojo que no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia. _

_Al acercarse este giro la cabeza y la vio. Sonrio ampliamente saludandola con la mano._

_-Hola Levy, ¿hablamos un rato?-Pregunto Yuk tendiendole el brazo cual caballero._

_Levy rio y le cogio el brazo un poco roja. A ella le gustaban esas bromas. Eso pensaba ella._

_Los dos se pusieron a hablar hasta que salieron de Magnolia y llegaron a un gran caseron. Iban a entrar cuando la maga se paro._

_-¿Qué pasa Levy?-Pregunto el pelirrojo maliciosamente._

_-No quiero entrar hay, ¿podemos darnos la vuelta?-Pregunto la pequeña sin darse cuenta de cómo lo pregunto._

_-Ho Levy cariño tenemos que entrar, te necesito para una cosa-Yuk se acerco de la mano y la cogio de la mano algo que no la sento muy bien. Ademas, ¿la habia llamado cariño?. _

_Se fue separando poco a poco de el pero de repente sus piernas dejaron de responderle. No se podia mover. Levy se asusto y comenzo a hacer esfuerzo algo que el chico noto._

_-Levy no hagas esfuerces no podras, asi es mi magia-Comento este sonriendo malvadamente._

_¿Magia? ¿Por qué no se lo habia dicho? ¿Por qué utilizaba su magia con ella? ¿Y que queria?. Todas esas preguntas mientras que sin darse cuenta sus piernas empezaron a andar hacia el caseron._

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en una habitacion bastante grande con una especie de runas en el suelo, eran bastante largas. Tambien habia muchos muebles como sillas y mesas. Algo raro esque habia una especia de cuadrado de cristal._

_-¡Yuk dejame!-Grito desesperadamente._

_Este omitiendo la peticion la miro he hizo un gesto con la mano._

_Las piernas de la joven se pararon enfrente de la pared y se giro poniendo los brazo en la pared. Unos ganchos aparecieron de la nada enganchandola las manos sin poder moverlos. Ademas como tenia juntadas las piernas salio un gancho mas grande atando ambos pies._

_-Veras Levy necesito que me traduzcas esas runas. Cuando lo hagas se liberara un monstruo de mas de 2.000 años que arrasara todo el mundo. Asi solo quedare yo y mi gremio. Pero si te portas bien podrias quedarte conmigo-Sonrio malvadamente mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de la chica. Por cierto dejas el gremio. Ya he dejado una carta esta mañana de tu parte. Te ibas_

_Levy no se creeia lo que oia. No queria hacerlo y menos aun quedarse con el. Pero sobreto no queria irse de Fairy Tail._

_-Nunca-Declaro todo lo fria que pudo._

_-Vamos Levy no te hagas la dura, ¿necesito convencerte?-Yuk se acerco hasta la chica y empezo a juntar su cara con la suya mientras Levy, imaginandose lo que iva a hacer, intentaba por todos los medios liberarse. _

_Justo cuando los labios de ambos estaban apunto de rozarse una voz se alzo en toda la sala._

_-Apartate de MI Levy. Si no lo haces te alejare yo a golpes._

_Yuk se aparto de Levy sonriendo malvadamente._

_-Que empieze el espectaculo._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Gajeel miraba fieramente a a Yuk cuando Levy rompio el silencio.

-¡Gajeel ayudame!- Intentando separarse.

Yuk arqueo las cejas y se hecho a reir. El era el que le gustaba. Cuando termino de reir los enganches de Levy desaparecieron haciendo que esta se callera al suelo.

Entonces rapidamente la cogio del suelo y abrio la compuerta de la caja de cristal tirandola dentro.

-Vamos a jugar Gajeel. Una trato. Yo nocesito a Levy aparte de que la quiero. Levy esta metida en una caja de cristal donde habra un cronometro con 5 minutos. Tienes que tratar de dejarme incosciente antes de que acabe el tiempo. Si no lo haces y pasan 5 minutos una lacrima de rayos se abrira y caeran todos sobre ella. Ese sara el indicador de mi viztoria. Si caen los rayos sobre ella he ganado. Levy se unira a mi grmio oscuro y se comvertira en mi chica ademas de hacer el trabajito. Si por casualidad me ganas la compuerta se abrir dejandola libre. Sera tu chica y se queda en Fairy Tail.-Rio sadicamente mientras miraba de reojo a Levy que estaba golpeando la pared de cristal.-No te esfuerzes son irrompibles.

El Dragon Slayer que habia estado escuchando todo el rato le ofrecio una sonrisa de medio lado y muy sadica.

-Acepto.-Declaro solemne antes de lanzarse contra el.

Yuk lo unico que hizo fue sonreir, tras esto levanto la mano y…

Continuara.

Soy vil, cruel y mala y lo dejo hay :3 El siguiente cap sera el ultimo. Hare otro fanfic de esta parejita y ya se me ocurrira otro jejejeje


End file.
